


Tintinnabulation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [968]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Now that Tony and Gibbs are alone at Gibbs' place, some misunderstandings are cleared up.





	Tintinnabulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/25/2001 for the word [tintinnabulation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/25/tintinnabulation).
> 
> tintinnabulation  
> A tinkling sound, as of a bell or bells.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), and [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tintinnabulation

Gibbs nodded and moved to follow when he heard the tintinnabulation of Tony’s bells around his neck. “Wait. We should talk about the bells first.”

Tony sighed. “Fine.” He really didn’t want to talk about it at all, but better to talk here than somewhere they could be overheard.

“What does it mean that you got your bell around my neck?”

“It means that I want you as my mate. If a bell had appeared around my neck, myth indicates that you would have been my true mate meaning that you also want to be my mate and a bunch of other mumbo jumbo I’m sure you don’t care about.”

“But I do want you as my mate.” Gibbs protested. 

“You do?”

“Yep.” Gibbs pulled Tony into a kiss. “We just need to talk some more about whatever thing means. Is the belling supposed to bond us? Or is bonding separate?”

“We formed a partial bond. That’s what summoned the lion spirit. It hasn’t been consummated though, so neither of us can use it, yet.”

“Perhaps we should take care of that before heading into the office, then?” Gibbs suggested.

Tony stared at Gibbs in shock. “You, the workaholic, want to delay work for sex?”

“You’re more important, Tony. Plus, I get the feeling that as soon as we walk in the office door we won’t have a moment to ourselves.”

“Probably true.” Tony conceded, still surprised at Gibbs’ apparent willingness. Gibbs had never even indicated that he might be physically attracted to Tony before despite seeming to think about being mates. Tony had assumed that Gibbs was thinking about being mates so much simply because he liked Tony, but wasn’t attracted to him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony stood there staring at him, apparently deep in thought. It wasn’t like Tony was hard on the eyes. Admittedly, that wasn’t what first attracted Gibbs to Tony, but Tony had enough self confidence to know few would actually turn down sex with him.

When Tony still hadn’t moved, Gibbs decided to take matters into his own hands and dragged him upstairs to the master bedroom. 

“What?” Tony asked, shocked, as he was forcefully dragged from his thoughts.

Gibbs pushed Tony to sit on the bed. “What’s the problem? I thought you wanted this.”

“I do, but..”

“But what? Come on, Tony, tell me.”

“I don’t want you to regret it and I don’t understand why you’re suddenly so willing when you were so cautious before and wanted to take things slow.”

Gibbs sighed. He hated talking about feelings, but they obviously needed to before they could continue on. “Tony. I was being cautious because I didn’t believe in all this mumbo jumbo and I’d just seen you turned into a cat. I'm scared about the possible repercussions of bonding as I don't really understand anything that is happening. I’ve always been attracted to you.”

“You have?” Tony couldn’t believe it. “You never showed any signs of it before.”

“I have been and still am, your boss. It would be really bad form for me to show my attraction. Plus, I got the sense that people had used you before and I didn’t want to be another one in that line. You needed to grow into yourself.”

Tony stared at Gibbs. He could feel the bond already strengthening even without the sex. 

“You know I’ve never been one to believe in destiny and all this stuff has seemed like a lot of pre-destined crap. I wanted you to have the chance to pick someone else, but I almost lost you today and I don’t want to wait anymore. I will wait for you, though, if that’s what you need, Tony.”

“No, no. I don’t need to wait. I just couldn’t believe that you were really interested in me. You never showed any signs. I couldn't feel the bond between us. I said we had a partial bond because I know the belling released power and it seems like it should have started a bond, but I can’t feel it and you showed no signs of feeling it either. Maybe I’m a dud and we’re not actually going to be true mates.”

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony. “Don’t sell yourself short, Tony. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
